BL 12-inch railway howitzer
|type=Railway howitzer |is_artillery=yes |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive=yes |is_UK=yes |service= 1916 - 1940 |used_by= |wars=First World War |designer=Elswick Ordnance Company |design_date= |manufacturer=Elswick Ordnance Company |unit_cost= |production_date= |number=81 |variants=Mk I, III, VMk I = Mark 1, Mk III = Mark 3, Mk V = Mark 5. Britain used Roman numerals to denote Marks (i.e. models) of ordnance until after World War II. This article covers the first, third and fifth models of British 12-inch howitzers. |spec_label= |weight= |length= |part_length=Mk I: Mk III & V: Hogg & Thurston 1972, page 179, 183, 187 |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge=HE; |caliber=12 inch (305 mm) |action= |rate= |velocity=Mk I: Mk III & V: |range=Mk I: Mk III: Mk V: |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation=Mk I & III: 40° - 65° Mk V: 20° - 65° |traverse=Mk I & III: 20° L & R Mk V: 120° L & R |filling= |filling_weight=83lb 3oz (37.96 kg) Amatol |detonation= |yield= }} The Ordnance BL 12 inch howitzer on truck, railway was developed following the success of the 9.2 inch siege howitzer. It was similar but unrelated to the 12 inch siege howitzers Mk II and IV. Design and development Mark I Mk I was introduced from March 1916. It is identified by its short barrel and recuperator above the barrel. Mark III The longer-barrelled Mk III soon followed, with a heavier breech to balance the gun. It retained the recuperator above the barrel. Mark V UK, 12 December 1940]] Mk V, dating from July 1917, moved the recoil buffer and recuperator into a single housing below the barrel, which was common for all new British artillery developed during World War I. It also had a lighter breech with the gun balanced by the redesigned recoil system and altered gun positioning on the cradle.Hogg & Thurston 1972, page 186 Mk V also relocated the loading platform from the railway wagon to the revolving gun mounting, which now allowed 120° of traverse, and by overhanging the opposite side provided crew access when the gun fired to the side (90° traverse) and also helped to balance it. Combat service All 3 versions served on the Western Front in World War I, usually in 2-gun batteries, operated by the Royal Garrison Artillery. Mk III and MK V were deployed for the home defence of Great Britain in World War II. Ammunition File:BL 12 inch Howitzer Shell Mk V Diagram.jpg| Mk V HE shell, WWI File:12inchRailwayHowitzerShell444SiegeBatteryAndKitten19July1918.jpg| Officer of 444 Siege Battery and kitten, Mk V howitzer, near Arras 19 July 1918 See also *List of railway artillery References Bibliography * Dale Clarke, British Artillery 1914-1919. Heavy Artillery. Osprey Publishing, Oxford UK, 2005 ISBN 1-84176-788-3 * I.V. Hogg & L.F. Thurston, British Artillery Weapons & Ammunition 1914-1918. London: Ian Allan, 1972. Further reading * Harry W Miller, United States Army Ordnance Department, Railway Artillery: A Report on the Characteristics, Scope of Utility, Etc., of Railway Artillery, Volume II, Pages 136-145. Washington : Government Print Office, 1921 Category:World War II railway artillery of the United Kingdom Category:World War I railway artillery of the United Kingdom Category:World War I howitzers Category:305 mm artillery Category:Elswick Ordnance Company